thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Edith Flametta
Edith is VDA's District 12 female tribute. Please don't use her without my permission. Information Name: Edith Flametta District: 12 Gender: Female Age: 15 Appearance: Edith has long and straight dark brown hair, which goes down until her shoulders. She has deep light grey eyes, something common for people who came from Seam, even though she born in the richest part of the district. She is sometimes judged for her appearance in school, as she one of the only rich girls with an appearance similar to the Seam's. Edith is slightly thin, and has no muscles at all. She is always wearing a star miniature in her hair, and can be considered overall pretty. Height: 5'5 Personality: Edith is a very nice girl, she is polite and loves to conversate with everyone. She is the type of friend that when you are low, she will try her best to make you feel better. She is a friendly and trustworthy girl, she knows how to treat her friends right. Edith is also concentrated and determinated, when she decides to do something, she will make sure she will fulfill that. She is a courageous and brave girl, she does not have afraid of anything, to be honest, she has, but she does her best to hide it in the front of the other people. Edith is proud of herself, she doesn't want to change anymore, she now thinks that her character and her appearance are perfect for her. She will never listen to the people's opinions about her appearance anymore. Backstory: Edith's parents both came from the Seam, the poorest region of the district, but after a rebellion when most of the peacekeepers died in combat, her father was called to be a Peacekeeper and her mother to be a secretary at the Peacekeepers' command center, and both agreed. With the promotion, they moved to a house in the richest region of the district, and when Edith was born, they both already had settled the house for her. Her childhood could have not been better, she had the best dolls, the best clothes, studied in the best school of the district and lived in an excellent house. It didn't change for a while, but when she completed eleven years old, she started to show an appearance very similar to the people of Seam, and the girls who used to be her friends started to practice bullying on her, judging Edith for her natural appearance. She begun to feel depressed, and ask her parents to paint her hair of blonde, but they didn't accept and the bullying over her continued for a long while. She used to run out of her school when the classes ended, and then enter in her bedroom and start to cry all alone. Her parents knew what was happening, but never even tried to do something to make Edith feel better. However, when she completed thirteen, she started to question herself why she did cry for all of these years. Yes, she had a Seam-appearance, but it was not her fault and she felt pride of it. She begun to care less about the bullying from the rich girls, and started to approach the poorest girls who studied in the school. The poor girls, as contrary of the rich ones, didn't judge Edith for appearance and actually liked her a lot. Edith finally was happy, she found her true friends, and more important, she found herself. She is like that, she is the rich girl with the appearance of a Seam person, that's what she is. And she will never want for it to change. Weapon(s): Edith's father is a Peacekeeper, and it obviously means that he is able to wield weapons to calm the rebels and the criminals down. Along with a gun, he always have a baton by his side, and he uses that when he can't use the gun. His work with it made Edith learn how to wield and use a baton '''for personal defense, and her father even teaches her sometimes how to use that in a combat. With the help from her father, she can easily become very skilled with these batons. Skills: Being from the richest region of District 12, Edith has never had much contact with the outside, but she managed to develop her '''intelligence. She is pretty clever and intelligent enough to make plans and strategies quickly and she thinks that the other tributes should pay attention at her, because she can end up surprising. She is also pretty fast, she reaches high speeds quickly and doesn't get tired quickly. She can run miles for hours and still not get tired so easily. Weaknesses: Obviously, Edith has a bunch of weaknesses. The main one should be the lack of forest knowledge '''that she has. She never had contact with the nature, as she never attempted to cross the fence that surrounds her district, Edith has spent most of her life in the urban area of the district and if she even manages to recognize an edible plant, it would be a surprise. She also is not the girl with the most '''physical strenght, as she is just a fifteen-years old thin girl, and she can't lift up heavy weights. Fear: Fear of Heights. Token: A star miniature that she uses in the upper part of her hair. Alliance: She will ally with anyone who can be considered trustworthy. Category:District 12 Category:Females Category:Reaped Category:Tributes Category:15 year olds Category:VDA's Tributes Category:Characters